A variety of fragrance delivery systems are known including liquid systems wherein the fragrance bearing liquid is simply exposed to or wicked into the atmosphere. In order to provide for an aesthetically pleasing appearance, the container of the fragrance bearing liquid may be relied upon for example by having a novel shape or a decoration thereon. Alternatively, the appearance of the actual fragrance-bearing liquid or liquids may be relied upon for aesthetic effect with the use of a transparent container. The liquid may be colorized or a plurality of immiscible liquids may be used whereby their contrasting colors provide a desired visual effect.
Liquid systems are known in which immiscible liquids are combined in order to provide either a layered or otherwise segregated appearance. Immiscible liquids of similar density will cause one or more of the liquids to form a bubble wherein such bubble will be suspended in the other non-bubble forming liquid. A challenge arises in providing an aesthetically pleasing display in which the bubbles tend not to migrate toward and become adhered to the inside surface of the container. Completely static systems cannot rely on an agitation of the liquids, for example by heating and cooling, in order to move suspended bubbles through the suspending liquid and thereby break any adhesions with the container surface. A static delivery system is needed which serves to control the relative positions of immiscible liquids having similar densities, and more particularly, to control their relative positions vis-a-vis the container's walls. Additionally, it is most desirable to provide a colorized bubble that appears to be suspended in a substantially clear liquid and that tends to maintain a relatively centered position within a containment vessel.